Abandon sin
by dracobasher
Summary: "We are the seven dimensions of your being Harry. Each one of us is 1/7th of your soul." Each of your sins's has the ability to become a your strength. Watch Harry as he accepts his deepest sins after being alone first time since the age of eleven,


AN – Harry Potter and any recognizable characters don't belong to me, Jk owns them.

AN – So I got little bored from my previous fic and nothing new was coming to my mind. Hence I decided to take a little break and try something new. So here it is.

Abandon Sin

"I can't be your friend anymore Harry"

Those were the words that shattered my already broken world into pieces.

"Wha…what do you mean Ron" I asked, because clearly it was impossible for him to say those words.

This was Ron I was talking about, Guy who taught me to live, even with all the problems in the world; Carefree Ron.

"Mum is really shaken up with what happened to Sirius. She.. thinks… that…"

"That I may be a danger to you" Ron couldn't complete the sentence so I helped him along. His eyes widened and he tried to explain himself

"That's not it Harry but you know how mum gets. She is just scared. I'm sure she'll come along in time. But till then we can just pretend that we are not that close in public."

"I understand Ron" and I did. I had seen Mrs. Weasely's boggart and her worst fears were her family's death. So it was only logical for her to keep them away from death magnet like me. I nodded and left the room which we shared and started on my way to Sirius's old bedroom.

I never entered the room, just sat outside thinking. I think I lost privilege to anything he owned when I killed him.

Yes you heard me right. I Harry Potter, aka BWL killed his godfather.

Not directly. But I was the reason he died. But who the hell cares how he died, he's still dead and that too while protecting me.

So I agreed with Ron when he said he wanted to stay away from me. I mean this was the first time we had been in an actual battle, seen people get hurt and die. All my friends got hurt, Ron, Luna, Nevil, Ginny and Hermione. But I survived and that too without a single scratch. So it was right of them to doubt my abilities when I failed to protect them. In fact I was going to ask everyone to not to associate with me anymore.

But….

I wanted Ron to fight for me. I wanted him to bash my head against the wall and tell me that he will be there until the end. Follow me to the depths of hell.

So his acceptance of the situation hurt more than anything. It increased my guilt about sirius and I just sat there thinking that I lost my friend who will tell me

'Live a little Harry'

Ron's decision further amplified my loneliness as Hermione had also decided not to walk by me as well.

After Hermione's injuries from battle of ministry were healed her parents had drilled McGonagall about the situation. They refused to send her back until whole thing was explained to them.

To say they were furious with her was an understatement. They made McGonagall promise about the safety of their daughter. That included her staying away from me.

Hermione was allowed to meet me once when we went to get our school supplies. She said that she was not fit to be in the frontlines of the battle and wanted to concentrate on her studies where she can help defeat Voldemort. She had not even come to number 12 this summer and Golden trio had officially ended.

"Well fuck me sideways, how much of a wimp you can get potter" an oddly familiar voice called out and which caused me to look up.

There stood in front of me a crazed version of…me?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"I asked looking around for an escape as I was not allowed to use magic. My first thought was he is some kind of death eater polyjuced to look like me.

"Don't insult me by comparing me with those scums. I am you potter, or at least one seventh of you."

"What do you mean 1/7th of me?" I asked to buy some time and to understand what was going on.

"Of course you don't know me. You were too busy last fifteen years ignoring us. I am rage Potter. I am the anger you have been holding inside for all these years, well at least till the last year when that dark fucker invaded your mind."

Seeing the confused look on my face he gestured me to go into Sirius's room. I hesitated at first thinking it was a trick. But then thought 'oh what the hell who cares if I die'.

Once inside the room he sat on floor and I mimicked him. When we settled down I looked at him properly. It was very peculiar site to see you in person. His clothes were tattered. But his muscles were showing in right places like fabric was ripped purposely. His hands and feet were adorned with broken chains like Sirius. Eyes had Dark circles but still crazy enough to show his readiness to fight. When he saw me analyzing him he began to explain.

"Relax potter, I won't kill you or more precisely I can't. You see you are my host. With you dead I will have nowhere else to go." He gave me a creepy smile.

"But you still haven't told me who are you?"

"Why don't I start from the beginning? I am Harry Potter defeated by Voldemort before he came to kill you. In fact all seven of us were killed by him. But all of us are from different world." He said while looking at my surprised look.

"Yes. From a different world but all of us are Harry potter. Do you know why number 7 is given so much importance in our world potter?"

I shook my head.

"Even I don't know but if I have to guess it will be because there are seven dimensions. We have a counterpart in each dimension like you and me. Our death and birth are predefined. So if even a single of us dies prematurely, future of rest of the six becomes unstable. So in short we form a polygon which requires seven points to be stable."

"Now that the prophesy is revealed, my guess is that Voldemort knew about this dimensional polygon and killed us all before coming after you thinking that you must have become weak since we were dead. But somehow you became unstable and combined with your mothers protection destroyed his physical form. In that commotion our spirits were released from his wand and attached to what we recognized as our body i.e. you."

"But if you were always there, then why are you coming out now?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you never required us, we were happy to let you have your own identity and live your life while experiencing it with you. Each of us latched on to your single emotion and let it feed us. I chose your anger. Until the age of eleven you never knew companionship or friendship so you never had need for them. Then you found friends and you were not alone. But now that everyone has emotionally abandoned you Harry, we want to be there for you. Cause after a long time Harry Potter, you are alone."

You are alone

And the reality came crashing down on me. I was alone. Physically everyone was there but still no one was there.

I was grateful to rage but had to ask something.

"Thank you but wont everyone freak-out when they see two potters?

"Don't worry no one will be able to see us except you. Whenever you feel angry and want to control it just say 'I accept you wrath'. And I'll swallow your anger. It will make me stronger. And when you want to use your full potential in a battle just say 'Abandon Wrath' and voila, you can use my powers."

I nodded to let him know that I understood.

"Well seems like our time is up. So I'll be going now. Others will meet you soon enough." He disappeared saying that but a whisper still reached my ears

"….and Potter we will be there with you till the end."

And a small smile crept onto my lips as I said

"I accept you Wrath."

Fin

AN – I don't have a framework about how every sin is going to help him, but I am sure that Rage is going to be a big part of the story.

Read and review guys.


End file.
